


adam and eve

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adam and Eve, Anal Sex, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kitchen Sex, M/M, No really I'm dead drunk rn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yet another drunk fic yay. Kitchen sex, PWP
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	adam and eve

**Author's Note:**

> My gf just dumped me. I'm super fucking drunk. Sue me
> 
> ~

“Where’s the spatula?”

“How should I know?” Richie drawled. “You used it last.”

“ _No_ , I didn’t. You were the one who made that disgusting whatever it was you ingested last night,” Eddie replied, nearly scandalized. “And now the damn spatula is missing.”

“It’s called a burger. And have you checked the dishwasher?”

Still in his pajama, Eddie turned to glare daggers at Richie, who had his nose stuck in the morning newspaper, barely paying any attention to him. He was idly sipping at his over-sweetened coffee while chewing on a piece of plain toast. “Would I even be wasting time asking you about its whereabouts if I hadn’t checked the dishwasher first? Or the drawer? Or any place in the kitchen it could actually _reasonably_ be?”

“That’s where I left it, babe,” Richie replied monotonously, turning the page. “The dishwasher.”

God, Eddie hated it when he got like this. “If you’d left it in the dishwasher, wouldn’t it make sense that it would still be there this morning?”

“Yes, it would,” Richie replied flatly, nonplussed. “So check it again.”

Eddie just stared at him, not making a move. “Did I ever tell you that you are the most annoying human being on Earth?”

A few moments later Richie lowered the newspaper in the dawning silence, finally meeting his eye. “… You want me to look for it, is that it?”

Eddie just kept on glaring, annoyed to no end with his self-assuredness. “No, I want you to strip all of your clothes off and sprawl on the kitchen table. Dumbass.”

For the first time that morning, Richie’s face positively lit up, sparking a grin to stretch from ear to ear. Setting down the newspaper and cup of coffee, he fixed his probing eyes on Eddie. “I could do that.”

They stared at each other for what felt like a good minute, almost as though frozen in time.

There was little to no talking involved afterwards. 

In a matter of minutes, both of their clothes were littering the floor at their feet and their breaths were matching their speeding heartbeats as they started mopping the table in a steady rhythm. The glass was cold against Eddie's bare back but he couldn't get himself to care, lost in the moment. 

"Oh, fuck, Richie," he moaned, gripping at his arms as Richie's dripping cock rammed into him over and over again. "So fucking good..."

"Yeah, babe... you're tight as ever," Richie murmured back, eyebrows knitted in concentration. His hips thrust forward repeatedly, hands gripping Eddie's quivering hips to keep him in place. "Fuck, yeah."

“Fuck me,” Eddie mumbled mindlessly, lost in the sensations crawling all over his body that set his nerves on fire and knotted up tightly in his gut. 

Burying his hands into Richie’s soft curls, he started moving his hips to meet him like the cock-hungry slut he was, slowly at first but with ever-increasing speed and intensity. Richie’s heated palms pressing and moving under his shirt and over his bare skin, his slick cock throbbing deep inside of him, his coffee breath coming up in short, erratic spurts - it all felt so good, he'd never felt so alive. Before long, Eddie was writhing, unable to remain still as the pleasure built up, coiling in his dripping cock.

Richie seemed to be getting close too because his moans were bordering on desperate, his gasps rough and harsh against Eddie’s cheek, heart thudding wildly as he thrusted up to meet Eddie’s movement, his manner increasingly urgent. “God, Eddie. Fuck.”

Eddie couldn’t stop even if he wanted to, moaning Richie’s name over and over again, whimpering quietly, licking his lips, stroking himself rapidly while precum leaked in helpless anticipation of his building orgasm, coating him, deliciously slick and wet.

“God, I love fucking that ass,” Richie rasped breathlessly, breath hitching, “Oh, fuck, Eds… fuck…”

And then he froze in place, his grip on Eddie’s ass tightening painfully. He rocked into him a few more times with a loud, drawn-out moan, a spurt of heat erupting deep inside Eddie’s ass before Richie finally shuddered and relaxed, dropping slack against the seat.

A handful of seconds later, Eddie’s brain seized and he followed him over the edge, stroking himself tightly into spurts of white cum that obliterated all else from his mind, overwhelming him with mindless ecstasy, whimpers of Richie’s name escaping his lips until Eddie slumped against the cold, glass surface, both of their foreheads damp, and Richie was murmuring to him, lips nearly against Eddie’s.

“Fuck… that was so good,” he was saying, voice still hoarse from his release, “so fucking good, babe.”

"You're the best," Eddie whispered back, barely able to find his voice.

"You know what would be even better?" Richie asked, still holding onto him tightly like he never wanted to let go. "If we did an Adam and Eve haul after work today."

Eddie furrowed his eyebrow slightly. "What's at Adam and Eve?"

Richie leaned closer to him to murmur against his lips. "Fun stuff... like butt plugs. I want to get you a clear, glass one. Maybe some ropes, too. I'll tie you up and keep you in my closet until it's time to play."

"Fucking dumbass," Eddie snorted, barely amused. "As if. You're so annoying."

"We're going. Tonight."

Eddie shook his head, which almost made him dizzy, swimming as he was in the aftermath of his orgasm. "No way. I'm not into that kinky shit."

Cock still deep inside Eddie, Richie gave it a rough shove, hands digging into Eddie's sensitive skin. His eyes were almost on fire in their insistence. "Eds. C'mon. Have some fun for once in your life."

"This isn't fun enough for you?"

"You'll love it, I promise."

''... Fine."

"Really??" Richie asked, almost like he hadn't expected it. "We can really go?"

"... Yes, really. But I'm not promising anything," Eddie grumbled, feining displeasure when in fact he felt pretty excited by the prospect of trying something new.

Richie grinned. "Good enough."


End file.
